Sleeping over
by YusukeTheGreat
Summary: Kayko's parent's are out of town and she decides to invite some friends to spend the night namely Yusuke and company
1. Default Chapter

_**SLEEPING OVER**_

Note: all actions are in bold and all scene changes are bold underlined

Summary: Kayko's parent' are away for the week, so she decides to invite some friends over to spend the night namely Yusuke, kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. The fun ensues once botan and yukina arrive

fic Begin

Kayko: man it's boring having the house all to myself, nothing to do and no one to do it with. I know I'll invite some friends over for a slumber party **(dialing)** Hey Yusuke

Yusuke: hey Kayko what's up

Kayko: well my parents are out of town and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night

Yusuke: what'd you have in mind?

Kayko: whatever you want Yusuke I'm yours for the taking but you better hurry up before I fall asleep from boredom

Yusuke: kay bye

Kayko: **(dialing)** hey kurama what's up

Kurama: Oh hi nothing really it's kinda boring over here

Kayko: well anyway the reason I called is my parents are out of town and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spend the night

Kurama: What about Yusuke?

Kayko: oh he's coming too I already called him

Kurama: Should I bring Hiei along?

Kayko: yeah he'd have fun

Kurama: bye

Kayko: see ya (**dialing)** Kuwabara hey

Kuwabara: oh hey Kayko how are you

Kayko: great, say d'you want to come over?

Kuwabara: hold on

Yukina: sup kayko

Kayko oh hi Yukina how are you 

Yukina: Great so whats going on?

Kayko: Oh my parents are out of town and I was wondering if you and Kuwabara wanted to come spend the night

Yukina: should I bring Botan too

Kayko: yeah that'll be perfect see ya then

Yukina: see ya

(chapter end)

*****IMPORTANT**

** If you want to see more _Sleeping Over_**

** then you must REVIEW!!!**


	2. Arrival

Note: all actions are in bold and all scene changes are bold underlined  
  
Chapter 2 Arrival  
  
(knock knock knock)  
  
Keiko: Finally, what took you guys so long?  
  
Hiei: Hey Keiko  
  
Kurama: sorry we're late  
  
Keiko: Its okay come on in and sit down (thinking) I'm alone in a house with two demons if I didn't have Yusuke.. But oh well I just gotta wait a few minutes till I'm up to my neck in the hottest guy I know  
  
Hiei: So why are we here you still haven't told me  
  
Kurama: Keiko invited us to spend the night  
  
Hiei: Just us?  
  
Yusuke: Somehow I don't think so  
  
Keiko: Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Hey Keiko  
  
Keiko: Now that you're here the fun can begin  
  
Yusuke: What did you have in mind?  
  
Keiko: How about Truth or Dare  
  
Hiei: truth or dare?  
  
Kurama: haven't you ever played before?  
  
Hiei: no why?  
  
Keiko: You'll love it  
  
Botan: (Drunk)Hey youze guysz didn't start withowd my did youze?!  
  
Keiko: No we would never do that  
  
End Chapter Review!! I Want Five Reviews Before I post the first Good Chapter  
  
**Note who should Botan be with?  
Hiei or Kurama? 


	3. Drunken Demons

Chapter 3: Drunken Demons  
  
Summary: Envision Hiei drunk off his ass, a swimming pool full of pudding, Botan running around naked , Yusuke being a pyro, Kurama being chased by ghost pengins and Keiko wondering why she let them all in her house **Truth or dare in ch 5**  
  
Botan: hey I brunged youze guysis a prezint, beer  
  
Hiei: Yeah!!(grabs a bottle) Party!!  
  
Kurama: I don't drink beer  
  
Keiko: How about some Scotch then?  
  
Kurama: (Starts foaming at the mouth) Scotch where?  
  
Keiko: (hands him a bottle) Drink up  
  
Kurama: oh yeah!!  
  
(Ten minutes later)  
  
Keiko: Yusuke get back here, No stay away from mom's good china!!  
  
Yusuke: he he he  
  
(crash)  
  
Kurama: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!The penguins are after meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Pudding!!!!  
  
Keiko: Kurama shut up, Hiei no put that pudding mix away  
  
Hiei: (runs out the back door)  
  
Botan: (strips) He-yayyy!!! com 'ere youze sexy liddle demin I wan ter fuck  
  
Keiko: Holy Shit, Botan put your clothes back on, Hiei No stay away from the pool!!  
  
Hiei: Pudding (jumps in with the pudding mix) Ahh pudding attack!!  
  
Kurama: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!Penguins!!!!!! (Runs into the pudding pool) Ahhhhhhhh!!!!Pudding People!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: (Creates a circle of Green flames and starts doing a voodoo dance) shlider waken vinakras donuts!!!!!(Turns most of the pudding into a giant Pudding Monster) bwahahahhahahahhaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: O.O Yusuke what've you done?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: It's alive its alive  
  
Pudding Monster: Man What an Idiot (leaves to terrorize the town)  
  
Keiko: (Passes out)  
  
Kurama: (has decided to fight the pengins) Rose whip! (Starts destroying her backyard) Get back here you cowards!!!!!(runs around in circles and ends up tangled in his own whip) Owie  
  
Botan: (chases Hiei) I jus wan ter fuck youze  
  
Hiei: (convinced Botan's a pudding person) Nooooooo!!!!!!! Stay Back!!!! Pudding attack!!!!!! (runs screming in terror trips over Kurama and lands in the now-shallow pudding pool)  
  
Botan: (Jumps in after him) I got youze now sexy (lands on Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Help Evil pudding!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: (rolls over and falls into the pool) Ow that itches you stupid cloud......  
  
Yusuke: (picks up the unconsious keiko and jumps Into the pool) Attack the pudding!!!!!!  
  
(Chapter end)  
  
So how was it?Review 4 more Chapter Mud Wrestling (In pudding) Also since Botan is drunk she is not bound to Hiei (I got Four votes for Hiei Four for Kurama and one for both) Who do you think she should go home with Hiei or Kurama or mabey both? 


	4. Mud Wrestling in pudding

Author's Note: Hiei Wins!!!!!  
  
The final score was  
  
Kurama: 5  
  
Hiei: 9  
  
Both: 3  
  
Chapter 4: Mud Wrestling (in Pudding)  
  
Keiko: (wakes up) where the hell am I?  
  
Yusuke: We are trapped in the lair or the evil Pudding Monster  
  
Keiko: (remembering what had happened) gyahh!! where's that giant pudding monster?  
  
(Downtown)  
  
General: here it comes be ready, Oh My God-  
  
Soldier: what is that thing!?!?  
  
Pudding Monster: (eats a tank)  
  
General: I'd say it's HUNGRY!!!! Everybody Run!!!!!  
  
(Keiko's Backyard)  
  
Yusuke: I dunno  
  
Kurama: A little help here someone anyone  
  
All: (ignore him)  
  
Botan: (tackles Hiei) pudding fight!!!  
  
Yusuke: c'mon tackle me!  
  
Keiko: well okay if you insist (tackles Yusuke)  
  
Kurama: (breaks free and tackles yusuke) Evil Pengin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiei: (finally realises that he' s lying under a naked Botan and covered with pudding and wonders why his clothes are still on) Yusuke: (flips keiko) mmm you look good enough to eat (licks pudding off her cheek) Keiko: so do you (starts kissing and licking him all over) Kurama: (passes out) Botan: He-yay wucha thinkin bowt? Hiei: I'm thinkin that we could use a shower wuddya say? Botan: I sayz leed thu ways Hiei: (picks her up and jumps out of the pool) Keiko: y'know I think we should get cleaned up Yusuke: (kisses her) do we have to? Keiko: well I guess I can wait Yusuke: yes! (Meanwhile in Keiko's Bathroom) Botan: he-yayyy I wan ter fuck Hiei: (turn on the shower and steps in) then what are you waiting for? Botan: (Hops in the shower) I mall derty he-yay Hiei: (squeezes some soap into his hand) I'll fix that (rubs the soap all over her body) How does that feel? Botan: It feelz good he-yay Hiei: (grabs some shampoo and starts washing her hair) Botan: He-yay can I azk youze somethink? Hiei:sure Botan: are we in love? Hiei: sure (A/N Remember they are both still very drunk) Botan: My turn to wash youze he-yay (starts washing his stomach) Hiei: hmmm that does feel nice Botan: (runs her hands across his ass) he-yay Hiei: mmm Botan that's nice Botan: all done Hiei: okay lets go Botan: why? Hiei: because we'll miss the games Botan: Games? Hiei: yeah lets hurry up (End Chapter) Review or You dont get any more 


	5. Sorry guys

I'm having a bit of writer's block on this particular fic so in the meantime plese R/R on my newest fic Sesshomaru's heat 


	6. Truth or dare part 1

Chapter Five Truth or Dare  
  
Hiei: (he and Botan enter the living room both sans cloths and covered in soap but no one seems to notice) Hey, Yusuke What's Up  
  
Yusuke: Glad your here  
  
Botan: Ware r thu gamzis  
  
Keiko: Were gonna were gonna play truth or dare  
  
Hiei: alright lets go!  
  
Keiko: Hiei Truth or Dare  
  
Hiei: Truth  
  
Keiko: how much Beer does it take to get you really drunk?  
  
Hiei: 50  
  
Keiko: how many have you had?  
  
Hiei: 48  
  
Yusuke: damn  
  
Hiei: Yusuke Truth or Dare  
  
Yusuke: Dare  
  
Hiei: Kiss Keiko on her lower lips!  
  
Keiko (aka the sober one): What?!  
  
Hiei: Do it!  
  
Yusuke: (bends over and kisses Keiko on the pussy) mm tasty  
  
Keiko: (shudders) well this is what I expected when I brought them here  
  
Yusuke: Kurama Truth or Dare  
  
Kurama: (wakes up) Dare Yusuke: tie yourself up  
  
Kurama: god Damnit!(ties himself up)  
  
Kurama: Keiko truth or dare  
  
Keiko: dare  
  
Kurama: (grins) spend five minutes in the closet with Yusuke.and don't do anything  
  
Yusuke: Damn you Kurama.. 


	7. Truth or Dare Con't

Chapter Six Truth or dare continued  
  
Hiei: (smirks)they're not gonna make it  
  
(After about two minutes)  
  
Keiko: Yusuke your not supposed to Ooh Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: heh heh heh  
  
Kurama: (crawls over to the closet still tied up) hey get outta there you lose  
  
Yusuke: Go fuck yourself Fox-Boy!  
  
Kurama: (starts bashing his face into the door) open up!  
  
Botan: fer git them  
  
Hiei: your turn Kurama  
  
Kurama: (dizzy) Hiei truth or dare  
  
Hiei: Dare  
  
Kurama: Run Downtown butt naked and capture the pudding monster!!  
  
Hiei: (runs out the door)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soldier: General we've just received word that a naked man with a sword is chasing after the giant pudding monster  
  
General: (smoking a joint) So?  
  
Soldier: We're supposed to stop it  
  
General: So?  
  
Soldier: Asshole ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei: (beats PM over the head W/his Katana)  
  
PM: Ahhhh naked Imp!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Die!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PM: (starts crying) ur so mean  
  
Hiei: damn straight!!(Captures him)  
  
PM: (muffled yelling)  
  
Hiei: (buys some beer) Now which way to Keiko's? (Runs off toward Keiko's knocking things over in the process)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keiko: Yusuke!!  
  
Yusuke: Keiko!!  
  
Hiei: (stumbles in drunk) Hey guysz (collapses on Botan)  
  
Botan: (out cold)  
  
Hiei: (out cold)  
  
Yusuke: (asleep)  
  
Keiko: (asleep)  
  
Kurama: This sux (goes to sleep) 


End file.
